De historias muggles y conejos con prisa
by Azturial
Summary: “Repite eso, Malfoy.” “Los cuentos muggles son B A S U R A.” Lo que sucede cuando juntas al país de las Maravillas, a una Hermione rubia y a un Draco con orejas de conejo. Respuesta al reto “De cuento” para el foro Weird Sisters.


**Disclaimer.- **Los personajes no son míos, sino de la grandiosa JK Rowling, y yo solo los uso como marionetas de mi retorcida imaginación.

**Notas.- **¡Hola! Ésta historia es una respuesta al reto "De cuento" del Foro Weird Sisters ( www. fanfiction .net /topic /24064 /11874776 /1 /#11893395 ), tenía que tratar de que los personajes viajaran a un cuento popular y tenía que incluir las palabras _**un mal consejo, no puedes caerte del suelo, inofensivos, no puede estar pasando e irresistible**._

Yo he escogido hacer un Dramione, con el cuento del Alicia en el país de las Maravillas. Espero que les guste.

**Dedicatoria**_.- _A Odisea, por éste maravilloso reto ^0^

* * *

**De historias muggles y conejos con prisa**

Hermione caminaba orgullosamente por los pasillos del ala de Transformaciones con sus libros pegados al pecho y el mentón bien alto. Sin embargo, el orgullo no le bastó para esquivar el malicioso pie de Malfoy, que se atravesó en el camino de los suyos.

El rubio la miró con desprecio al verla tirada en el piso, rodeada de las obras que había llevado entre sus extremidades superiores. A simple vista, pudo contar no menos de siete libros regados por el piso, de lo que ella definía como _lectura ligera_. Entre los títulos podían verse "_Hechizos prácticos, nivel Ministerial", "Inefables: Vida y Obra" _y _"Crónica de una Guerra, siglo XVI"._ Sin embargo, había uno que desentonaba del resto.

-¿Alicia en el país de las Maravillas?- Draco tomó el cuento con dos dedos, alejándolo de su cuerpo como si fuera material tóxico.

-Devuélvemelo, Malfoy.- Le exigió ella, levantándose adolorida y caminando hacia él con peligrosidad.- Es mío.

-¿Qué es? ¿Basura muggle?- Preguntó el chico, con veneno impregnado en cada palabra.

-Es de un autor llamado Lewis Carroll, y sí, era muggle. Sin embargo, tenía más ingenio de lo que tú podrías siquiera soñar.- Siseó ella, con un tono que cualquier Slytherin hubiera envidiado. Cualquiera, excepto Draco Malfoy.

-Basura muggle, entonces.- Afirmó él. Lo miró un momento y añadió.- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser escribir un cuento? Seguramente solo son patrañas.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Si Hermione tenía ese libro aún a sus diecisiete años, era por que lo consideraba una obra maestra, y no iba a permitir que un niñato como Malfoy lo difamara sin haberlo siquiera hojeado.

-Repite eso, Malfoy.- Con un movimiento rápido, sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica, apuntando a Draco, que no cambió su expresión socarrona.

-Las historias muggles son **b a s u r a**.- Repitió él, aumentando el tono de su voz y deletreando la última palabra con cinismo.

-Me da mucha pena que las considere así, señor Malfoy, tomando en cuenta que va a tener que pasar toda una tarde investigándolas.

La voz autoritaria de la profesora de Transformaciones le cayó como un balde de agua fría al joven Slytherin. Hermione, en cambio, sonrió de oreja a oreja, bajando su varita y volteando a ver a la jefa de su casa, que, extrañamente, la miraba con reprensión.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó tontamente Draco, con los ojos abiertos como platos y las aletas de la nariz expandidas por la indignación.

-Lo que escuchó, señor Malfoy. Quiero un resumen sobre todos los cuentos muggles que hay en la biblioteca, no puede tener menos de cinco metros y lo quiero para mañana.

-¿Mañana?

-Sí, mañana antes del almuerzo quiero ese pergamino en mi oficina.

Hermione, que había estado parada viendo la imposición del castigo, se retiró para recoger sus libros y largarse de ahí. La sonrisa no se borraría de su cara en un muy buen rato: Malfoy castigado y ella había sido parte activa de ello. El pecho se le hinchó de orgullo y soltó una risita al escuchar los ridículos pretextos del joven.

-¿A dónde cree que va, señorita Granger?- Tal vez la sonrisa no le durara tanto como había imaginado.

-A mi Sala Común, profesora.- Respondió, enfrentando la mirada de la docente, que la observaba fehacientemente con una ceja levantada.

-Señorita Granger, supongo que usted entiende que el castigo no solo lo va a sufrir el señor Malfoy, ¿o me equivoco?

Hermione abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar al no encontrar nada coherente que decir para reclamar. Miró de hito en hito a McGonagall, aún sin procesar la idea de un castigo, y no solo un castigo: _Un castigo junto a Malfoy._

-Pero… Pero…- Era inútil. Las palabras no salían, y, por la mirada que McGonagall sostenía, no harían mucha diferencia.

-No hay pero que valga, señorita Granger. Usted atacó al señor Malfoy, a eso se llama violencia, y no voy a permitir que dos alumnos, y mucho menos una de mi casa, anden hechizándose por los pasillos.

La atronadora voz sonó con autoridad por el pasillo, rebotando por las paredes y causando un eco que hizo a ambos chicos encogerse un poco.

-Tal vez esto les ayude a comportarse como personas civilizadas. El trabajo lo harán juntos, y así lo entregarán.- La profesora dio media vuelta y desapareció por la esquina del pasillo.

* * *

-Tal vez si te arreglaras el cabello, Granger.- La irritante voz llegaba desde cierta garganta que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por triturar.- Y si tu falda estuviera más corta, tu blusa menos abrochada y fueras menos santurrona… tal vez parecerías una chica.

-Malfoy, para un _**mal consejo**_ de modas, se lo pediría a Ron.- Contestó la castaña, visiblemente enojada.- Y tú no eres nadie para criticar mi cabello ¿Cuántos botes de gomina usabas al día los años pasados? ¿Veinte?

El Slytherin frunció el entrecejo, viéndose vencido en ese aspecto. Se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en la silla de madera de la biblioteca, mirando a la Gryffindor escribir como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaba seguro que nadie hubiera podido hacer la letra tan pequeña y perfecta a tal velocidad.

-¿Piensas ayudarme?- La voz de Granger sonaba ahogada, pues su dueña estaba escondida tras un enorme libro de portada café, mientras sostenía con una mano la pluma y con la -otra su preciado libro de Carroll.

-No.- Contestó él, con simpleza. Hermione cerró el libro y lo miró, entre incrédula y fastidiada.

-Mira, Malfoy, a mí no me da más gusto que a ti estar en esto, y mucho menos contigo, pero precisamente por eso es un castigo.

-¿Y eso me importa porque…?- El tono de voz del joven dejaba adivinar que no pensaba mover un músculo para hacer el trabajo. La chica bufó y se levantó con brusquedad de la mesa, sin separarse ni un segundo de su libro de _Alicia_. De verdad temía por la integridad de su adorada pertenencia.

-¡Malfoy!

-No gastes mi nombre, Sangre Sucia.- La mano de la castaña llegó a la pálida mejilla del Slytherin en el preciso instante en que pequeñas motas de polvo amarillento caían sobre ellos, causándoles un vuelco en el estómago y una sicodélica secuencia de colores, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Y si a Hermione Granger le hubieran preguntado lo que había visto antes de que todo eso sucediera, hubiera jurado que había visto una silueta de gafas cuadradas y una varita larga apuntándoles.

* * *

-¡Granger! ¡Granger!- Hermione se revolvió en su cama, mientras sentía el aire fresco rozarle la cara. Sintió que algo la picaba en las costillas, y juró darle un buen escarmiento a Ginny en cuanto la viera. Se aferró más a su almohada, murmurando cosas ininteligibles y cerrando los ojos con fuerza para que la luz del Sol no le molestara.

Solo fue hasta que su almohada cobró vida y la dejó caer de golpe, que se dio cuenta de que, definitivamente, eso no era su cama. Su cuarto no incluía pasto y arboles frutales como decoración, y tampoco incluía a Draco Malfoy con orejas de conejo, razonó.

La carcajada salió antes de que siquiera pudiera procesar lo que estaba viendo. Draco Malfoy, colorado como un buen Weasley, con sus ropas sucias, arrugadas y con un par de orejas blancas saliendo de su cabeza, tan largas que las tenía que apartar con las manos para que no le obstruyeran la vista.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué te…?- La chica no podía terminar la frase por semejante ataque de risa que tenía. Malfoy se cruzó de brazos y la miró con odio, mientras escondía la mirada detrás de las suaves y brillantes orejas blancas.

-¡No es gracioso, Granger!- Gritó, fastidiado por la insistente risa de burla de la leona.- ¡Tú tampoco estas igual por si no te has dado cuenta!

La chica dejó de reír en el acto. Miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna anormalidad, como una cola o pelaje en su piel. Tanteó su cabeza, buscando alguna señal de orejas iguales o similares a las del Slytherin, pero no encontró nada más que sus indomables rizos. Tomó uno y lo escudriñó.

-¡Ah!- Tomó todo un puño de cabello para cerciorarse de que no era una ilusión óptica o algo parecido. Rubio. Su cabello castaño se había vuelto rubio de la noche a la mañana, y al parecer su uniforme de Gryffindor había sido cambiado por un vestido color azul cielo.

Escudriñó de nuevo al joven que tenía frente a ella, y descubrió algo que la sorpresa por sus orejas no le habían dejado notar: Malfoy estaba vestido con un pantalón café, un poco más claro que la vieja chaqueta que llevaba. Vestía también una desvaída corbata azul y un chaleco amarillo a cuadros que le parecían dignos de cualquier hombre de la tercera edad.

Iba a abrir la boca cuando notó otro detalle, un detalle que la dejó helada. Había un reloj dorado. Un reloj antiguo, de bolsillo. Colgaba inocentemente del bolsillo de Malfoy, que jugueteaba con él sin darse cuenta.

-Malfoy… dime, ¿de dónde has sacado ese reloj?- Preguntó, con voz temblorosa.

-¿Éste? No es momento para preguntas estúpidas, Granger.- La fulminó con la mirada.- Estamos en algún lugar desconocido, no tenemos nuestras varitas y ningún medio de comunicación con Hogwarts o el mundo mágico, ¿y tú te pones a preguntar por un reloj?

-¡Maldita sea, Malfoy, dime!- Exclamó Hermione, con su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad.

El chico la miró con suspicacia y luego respondió.

-Cuando desperté lo tenía en el pantalón.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío bajar por su columna vertebral.

-No, esto _**no puede estar pasado**_. ¡Es inverosímil! De un momento a otro… no, estoy soñando, definitivamente. No puede, no puede…- La chica estaba el borde de la histeria, mientras que Malfoy la miraba ir de un lado a otro, mareándolo.

-Granger, ¿qué mierda sucede?- La tomó por los hombros, deteniéndola de su frenético paseo.- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos… estamos dentro del cuento de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas._- Susurró ella, observando los ojos grises de Malfoy, cuya cara estaba a centímetros de la suya.

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante varios segundos, mirándose a los ojos, con los alientos mezclándose y notando detalles el uno del otro que nunca habían notado. Al final, Malfoy desvió la mirada y empujó con ligera brusquedad a Hermione, llevándose las manos a las orejas y rascándolas con nerviosismo.

-Eso no puede ser. Es una estupidez.- Dijo al cabo de un rato, mirando hacia el lado contrario de la chica.

-Pues créelo, Malfoy.- Le contestó ella, sentándose en el pasto y sobándose las sienes.- Ahora tú eres el conejo del cuento y yo soy Alicia. Tenemos que hacer algo para salir de aquí…

-¿En serio? Pues si quieres podemos quedarnos a vivir en un cuento muggle el resto de nuestras vidas.- Espetó él con sarcasmo, sin voltear a verla.

-Éste no es momento para…

-¡Llego tarde!- La voz de Malfoy la interrumpió, haciendo que Hermione lo mirara con extrañeza.

-¿Malfoy?

El rubio volteó a verla, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y caminando hacia un árbol frondoso.

-¿Qué mierda…? No controlo mis piernas.- Volteó hacia todos lados con desesperación, y su vista se fijó en la Gryffindor, que lo miraba atónita.- ¡Granger! ¡Muévete!

Hermione despertó de su letargo y corrió hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera sujetarlo, Malfoy se deslizó con gracia por un agujero que había frente al árbol. Pudo escuchar sus gritos, llenos de palabras anti sonantes, y supuso que era la madriguera por donde Alicia había entrado al país de las Maravillas.

Miró con cautela dentro del agujero, y trató de recordar el cuento. Con resignación, y debatiéndose entre dejar o no a Malfoy ahí un rato, se dejó caer por el pequeño hoyo, segura de que caería en el inicio de la madriguera del conejo. O de Malfoy, en su defecto.

Sintió un suave golpe y abrió los ojos. Estaba encima de algo mullido y cómodo, pero que se removía insistentemente.

-No soy silla, Granger.- Escuchó debajo de ella. Se movió al instante, al ver al Slytherin que estaba aplastando.

-Lo siento.- Susurró.- Vamos, me sé este cuento de memoria. Debemos caminar hacia…- Miró hacia ambos lados y señaló la derecha.- Allá.

Draco la miró con una ceja levantada y la siguió en silencio. Caminaron durante lo que le parecieron horas, y la espalda comenzó a dolerle por estar doblado para evitar chocar contra el techo. Sus orejas se estaban convirtiendo en un fastidio y tenía sed y hambre.

Después de sentir sus piernas moverse por voluntad propia, había decidido que tal vez estar en un cuento muggle no era una idea tan descabellada. El problema era que él no tenía idea de que hacer y eso le molestaba, no estaba acostumbrado a dejar de tener el control, y ahora, por más que le fastidiara, dependía de la Sangre Sucia para volver a Hogwarts.

-La reina se va a enojar si le dejo esperando.- De su boca salían las palabras sin permiso, y más de una vez había tenido que recurrir a la ayuda de Granger cuando a sus extremidades inferiores les daba por apresurar el paso. Bastaba con que ella le tocara para que las aludidas le volvieran a responder.

Hermione lo miró de reojo y apresuró el paso. Al fin, llegaron a una habitación con muchas puertas, que, Hermione sabía, estaban cerradas. Caminó lentamente hacia la mesa de tres patas que había en el centro del cuarto, fascinada por los detalles de la habitación.

Tomó con delicadeza un frasco con la etiqueta _"BEBEME" _pegada, un pastelito con la palabra "_CÓMEME" _y una llavecita dorada. Malfoy la observaba con una mueca, sabiéndose inútil.

-Tómate la mitad del frasco.- Le dijo la chica, acercándose a él y tendiéndole el frasquito.- Solo la mitad, y no te muevas cuando estés junto a la puerta.

-¿Por qué?- Rebatió él, incapaz de desperdiciar una oportunidad para molestarla.

-¡Por que lo digo yo, imbécil!- Malfoy lograba sacarla de sus casillas con cosas tan simples que estaba empezando a pensar que era un don natural. El chico sonrió con sorna y tomó el frasco con un movimiento felino.

La Gryffindor lo miró mientras él se lo acercaba a los labios y tomaba un sorbito. De inmediato, como si le hubieran pinchado con un alfiler, Malfoy comenzó a encogerse, mientras la miraba con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.

-¿Qué rayos es esto, Granger?- Gritó desde el suelo, mirando su nuevo tamaño.

Hermione lo ignoró y se tomó lo que quedaba del frasco. Un segundo después, tenía el mismo tamaño que el Slytherin, y sentía unas irremediables ganas de volver el estómago.

-¿Quiénes son esos, Granger?- Preguntó la voz de Malfoy detrás de ella. La chica volteó y siguió la mirada del rubio.

-El Dodo y los animales locos que hicieron la carrera sin meta, o al menos la hubieran hecho si hubiera estado el charco de lágrimas...- Contestó, causando más confusión en el chico. La miró con las cejas levantadas y Hermione abrió la boca para explicarle, pero fue interrumpida por un graznido.

-¡Visitas! ¡Visitas!- El Dodo se había percatado de su presencia y corría hacia ellos.

-Oh, no, nosotros…- Tartamudeó Hermione, al verse rodeada por las criaturas.

Hermione buscaba con desesperación una forma de salir de ahí, pero no había ni un hueco desocupado por el cual escurrirse.

-¡No me toques, roñoso!- La joven rogó por que el que hubiera dicho eso, no hubiera sido quien creía que era.

-¡Señor Conejo!- Gritó una voz pastosa, que Hermione nunca había escuchado, y que hizo que todos los animales se alejaran inmediatamente de ellos como si tuvieran alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

La voz provenía de una carta parlante. Era verdaderamente extraña, como si alguien hubiera estado dentro de una botarga con forma de naipe. Era un as de corazones.

-La reina le solicita en sus aposentos, señor Conejo. Le cortará la cabeza después de que juegue al criquet con ella.- Dijo con voz mecánica. En seguida, tomó a Malfoy por los brazos y lo cargó hasta la puerta de madera.

-¡Suéltame, imbécil! ¡Te digo que me sueltes!- Gritaba Malfoy, mientras forcejeaba.- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Maldita sea, Granger, ayúdame!

Hermione corrió en su auxilio, pensando en las cosas horribles que podrían pasarle si se encontraba con la Reina de Corazones. Sacudió la cabeza y sostuvo a Malfoy de las orejas, mientras que el naipe lo jalaba de los pies. Pasaron así unos minutos, jalando a Malfoy por ambos extremos como si fuera una cuerda.

-Extraña, le insisto, suelte al señor conejo, o la Reina le mandará a cortar la cabeza también.

La chica no lo soltó, y jaló más fuerte. El rubio soltó un quejido de dolor, al verse estirado hasta el máximo, especialmente por las orejas. Dio una fuerte patada que atinó a la cara del naipe, que cayó para atrás y Hermione lo soltó sin mucha delicadeza para ir a encargarse del naipe. Se dio un buen porrazo en la cabeza, que lo dejó medio inconsciente.

-Granger… ¿me caí del suelo?- Preguntó tontamente.

-Malfoy…- Hermione regresaba a donde se encontraba el confundido Slytherin después de haberse asegurado de cerrar la puerta con llave y haber aventado al naipe detrás de ella. Se acuclilló cerca de él y soltó una risita.- _**No te puedes caer del suelo**_…

El rubio reaccionó con el tono de burla de la leona, y se paró con un movimiento rápido.

-Muévete, tenemos que irnos de aquí.- Dijo con voz seca. La chica asintió con solemnidad.

-Lo sé.

Se miraron un momento, y después desviaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, Hermione con algo de rubor en las mejillas y Malfoy rascándose las orejas con nerviosismo mal disimulado.

-¿Y ahora, sabelotodo?- Preguntó Malfoy, mirando a todos lados, donde los animales les miraban como si tuvieran Fiebre de Dragón.

-Pues…- Hermione observó un pequeño agujero en la pared y caminó hasta él, con el rubio pisándole los talones.- Según el cuento, tendríamos que ir a tu… la casa del conejo.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada un segundo y después entró por el agujero de la pared. Pudo ver una casa blanca inmaculada, un jardín bien cuidado y algo que parecía un lagarto bastante desarrollado tomando el sol en él.

-¡Puaj!- Susurró, mientras caminaba hacia la izquierda, en dirección contraria a la de la casa. Hermione sonrió con diversión y caminó a su lado, buscando por todos lados a la oruga azul que estaba segura que encontraría.

Al fin, después de un rato de silencio incómodo, divisó entre la hierba el humo que salía de la pipa de la oruga. Se acercó cautelosamente y saltó hacia atrás cuando una cara arrugada se volvió hacia ella.

-Eh… ¡Bu.. Buenos días!- Saludó.- Me preguntaba…

-Si, claaaaro…- Contestó la oruga a la pregunta todavía sin formular, ahogando un bostezo.- El lado derecho es para crecer y el izquierdo para… ¿Para qué era el lado derecho? Ah, si. Para disminu… disminu…

-¿Disminuir?

-Si, si, lo que sea. Disminuir, disminuyar… ¿Qué diferencia existe?- Preguntó, enrollándose de nuevo y durmiéndose al instante.

Hermione miró con asombro la espalda, si es que se le pudiera decir así, de la oruga. El libro no la describía precisamente así. Se encogió de hombros y arrancó dos pedazos de cada lado del hongo donde estaba dormida la oruga. Sonrió al ver la cara que Malfoy había puesto al ver al insecto y le entregó dos pedazos.

-Cómetelos poco a poco, para volver a tu tamaño normal.- Le indicó, todavía con la sonrisa divertida en la cara.

-Si sigues sonriendo así, Granger, voy a terminar pensando que te gusto.- Dijo él como venganza.

La Gryffindor dejó de sonreír al instante, frunciendo el seño y alejándose de él para comer en paz.

Ambos tardaron algunos minutos en crecer lo suficiente como para que se consideraran satisfechos. Hermione volteó a ver a Malfoy, que en ese instante estaba arreglando su ropa con brusquedad, mascullando quejas por lo bajo.

-Vamos, Mal…- Se quedó atónita a mitad de la frase. Trató de contener la carcajada, pero ésta no tardó en desbordarse por sus labios.- ¡Tienes bigotes!

-¿Qué?- Gritó Draco, tocándose con desesperación la cara, para encontrar que, efectivamente, tenía unos largos bigotes blancos en las mejillas.- ¡Para ya, Granger!

-Per… perdón… es que…- Hermione hipaba por la risa, y se sostenía el estomago con fuerza para obligarse a recobrar la calma. Respiró hondo un par de veces y logró dejar de reír.- Es un poco preocupante, Malfoy, si sigues así, terminarás convertido definitivamente en un conejo.

-¿Un poco preocupante?- Repitió él, con peligrosidad.- Mira, Granger…

-El conejo tiene muy mal genio, ¿verdad?- Una voz suave y apacible les llegó desde la rama de un árbol. Hermione volteó y vio a un gato sonriente, que, paradójicamente, se le figuraba Chrookshanks.- La Reina esta enojada y quiere jugar al criquet y cortar cabezas. Son sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-¿Gato de Cheshire?- Preguntó Hermione, completamente fascinada.

-¿Sabes mi nombre? Bueno, tampoco es que sea muy importante, solo soy yo. O tal vez no lo sea.- Los ojos verdes del felino brillaron con malicia al ver a Draco.- Pero usted no es el señor Conejo. Y usted no es Alicia.

-¿Conoces a Alicia?- Preguntó Hermione, asombrada. El gato ensanchó todavía más su sonrisa.

-Claro. Ha estado yendo y viniendo muchas veces, siempre con las mismas preguntas, y yo siempre le doy las mismas respuestas.- Contestó él.- Pero tú no eres Alicia. ¿Quién eres, extraña? ¿Y quien eres tú, extraño?

-Soy…

-¡Me importa una mierda si no somos los quieres que seamos! ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en un puto conejo y esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado!- Vociferó el rubio, causando que los otros dos se le quedaran viendo.

El gato soltó una risita y desapareció poco a poco, hasta que solo quedó su sonrisa, que también desapareció con un súbito _"Plop"._

-Eso no fue cortés.- Comentó la leona como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Me importa un comino.- Espetó el rubio.- Quiero irme de aquí antes de terminar comiendo zanahorias por el resto de mi vida.

La chica sonrió, pero al recordar el final del cuento, su sonrisa se tambaleó un poco.

-Debemos ir con la Reina.- Susurró.

-¿Qué? Granger, ¿te das cuenta de que esa tipeja piensa asesinarme?

-Malfoy, de verdad, los naipes son prácticamente _**inofensivos**_.

-¿En serio? Dile eso a mis…- El Slytherin se interrumpió con brusquedad y miró hacia las puntas de sus relucientes orejas, moviendo los bigotes instintivamente, en un signo de inconformidad.- ¡Bah! Olvídalo.

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio, mientras fingían observa a su alrededor, pero se miraban de reojo el uno al otro. Draco se sorprendió al notar curvas que el uniforme de Gryffindor no le había permitido distinguir, o tal vez fuera que nunca había puesto suficiente atención.

Hermione, en cambio, miraba fijamente el perfil aristocrático de Malfoy, del que todas hablaban, pero nunca había tenido el ánimo para comprobar. Durante algunos segundos no se movieron, hasta que la risita del Gato de Cheshire los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Muévete, Granger, no tenemos todo el día.- La apresuró Draco, mientras caminaba con rapidez para no tener que verla. Hermione lo siguió en silencio.- ¿Y dónde se supone que está esa loca corta-cabezas?

-No lo sé.- Mintió Hermione. Lo que en verdad sucedía, era que acababa de ver algo que quería probar, y que hizo que una sonrisa maliciosa se asomara en su faz.- Ven por aquí, tengo una idea.

El rubio la siguió en silencio, hasta una mesa larga con muchas, muchas tazas. También había abundantes sillas a los lados, dos de las cuales estaban ocupadas por una liebre y un tipo con sombrero que tomaban sorbos de sus tazas.

-¿Fiesta de té?- Inquirió Draco, despectivamente. La chica se encogió de hombros, mientras le hacía una seña con la cabeza para que pidiera indicaciones.

-Es tu turno.- Aclaró, rogando por que la conversación civilizada que habían llevado hasta ese momento siguiera.

Draco la miró con el seño fruncido, pero el gusano de la curiosidad le picó en el estomago, causando que se acercara con pasos elegantes hacia los dos personajes. Mientras lo hacía y los examinaba, pesó que el tipo del sombrero era lo único normal que había visto ese día.

-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes!- Les gritó con altanería.- ¿Dónde está la Reina psicópata?

Los dos lo miraron con extrañeza, pero al ver a Hermione detrás de él, soltaron carcajadas monumentales.

-Mira, mira, señor Liebre. La niña trae vestido. Y es azul. ¡Azul!- Reiteró con otra carcajada el hombre del sombrero. La liebre se acercó con rapidez y les tomó una mano a cada uno.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- Exclamó, jalándolos hacia la mesa y aventándolos sin cuidado alguno hacia las sillas.

-¡Qué rayos te pasa?- Gritó Draco, mirándolo con odio.

-¡Oh, oh! Es tu _No Cumpleaños_!- Contestó el hombre de Sombrero, con un gorgojéo. "_Bien,-_ pensó Draco.- _retiro lo que dije sobre normal."_

-¿_No Cumpleaños_?- repitió, extrañado. Escuchó a una risita a su lado y al voltear observó a Granger taparse la boca con las manos y mirarlos con fingida inocencia.- Granger, ¿quiénes son éstos?

-El Sombrerero Loco y el Señor Liebre.- Susurró la chica con discreción innecesaria.

-Que nombres tan elaborados…- Ironizó Draco, rodando los ojos.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir del cuento. Pregúntales.- Le instó ella.

-¿Qué es un _No Cumpleaños?_- La ignoró el Slytherin.

-El día en que no cumples años.- Contestó ella con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿En serio?- El sarcasmo en esa frase era aplastante.- Una deducción digna de un Weasley.

Hermione lo miró con una ceja levantada y volteó a ver al señor Liebre y al Sombrerero, que discutían acaloradamente.

-No, señor Liebre. El cielo de mi lado es más azul que el de su lado.

-¡Que falacias está diciendo! Todos saben que el cielo es más azul del lado de las liebres.- Lo corrigió el señor Liebre.

-Termínate tu té, conejo deformado.- Ordenó el Sombrerero.- ¿Escuchó eso, señor Liebre? ¡Conejo Deformado!- Repitió riendo grotescamente.

Se escuchó un chapoteo y todos voltearon a ver al señor Liebre, que se había quedado dormido de pronto sobre su taza, salpicando todo a su alrededor.}

-¡Oh, el señor Liebre tenía sed!- Comentó el Sombrerero, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su compañero.

-Esto es una estupidez.- Susurró Draco, jalando con brusquedad a Hermione y llevándola lejos del Sombrero, que ni siquiera se inquietó, pues estaba muy concentrado tratando de cachar las pequeñas burbujas de té que formaba la liebre con su respiración lenta y acompasada.

Caminaron durante un rato, hasta que Hermione vio una puerta de madera entre la maleza.-

-Su jardín es por aquí.- Contestó ella, tocándole suavemente el hombro para indicarle en camino. Sin embargo, al primer toque lo soltó como si le hubiera dado toques.

Draco saltó para atrás y chocó con la rama de un árbol, golpeándose en la cabeza. La miró con reproche.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Avanzó con elgancia poco vista en un conejo, y menos en un conejo de ese tamaño. Pasó junto a ella, escondiendo su mirada con largas orejas, a las cuales acababa de encontrarles un uso eficiente.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el olor a rosas le detuvo unos segundos. Notó como la chica se movía detrás de él, y avanzó con prepotencia hacia un grupo que sostenía flamencos en las manos. Levantó una ceja y miró a Granger.

-Juegan criquet.- Contestó ella a su pregunta tácita.

-¿Con flamencos?- Preguntó el Slytherin, reflexionando si el autor del cuento no habría tenido alguna sustancia alucinógena en su organismo a la hora de escribirlo.- ¿Y las bolas que son? ¿Erizos?

Hermione se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, pues Malfoy había dado en el blanco, y se acercó con cautela a la Reina. En ese instante, un grupo de naipes corrió hacia ellos gritando histéricamente.

-¡Nos atacan!

-¡Defiendan a la Reina!- Draco los miró con hastío y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿De verdad creen que corriendo en círculos van a protegerla?- Cuestionó, mirando como las cartas corrían y se aventaban entre ellas como si estuvieran jugando, sin siquiera tomarlos en cuenta. Hermione rodó los ojos y miró a la Reina, que los observaba con curiosidad, junto con su comitiva.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó, ensanchando su gran boca.

-Pues… verá, nosotros somos Alicia y el señor Conejo.- Contestó Hermione, creyendo que sería mejor guardar las apariencias.

-¡Oh! Ya veo.- La Reina de Corazones miró atrás de ella y alargó su sonrisa un poco más.- ¿Entonces esta niña que tengo junto a mí no es Alicia, y el conejo que toma el té en la terraza no es el señor Conejo?

Si hubiera sido posible, la quijada de ambos magos se hubiera desencajado. Detrás de la Reina, observándolos con temor, había una niña pequeña, de unos diez años, con el cabello dorado peinado en perfectos bucles adornados con lazos azules y los ojos color zafiro brillando, denotando inteligencia. Su vestido era exactamente igual al de Hermione, y sostenía con suavidad a un rosado flamenco que forcejeaba tratando de escapar.

-Pues… no, nosotros…- Tartamudeó Hermione, presa del nerviosismo.

-¡Que les corten la cabeza a los impostores!- Ordenó con voz atronadora y una mueca de satisfacción.

Las cartas se acercaron peligrosamente, y Draco instintivamente se puso delante de Hermione. La castaña miró su espalda con una mezcla de extrañeza y agradecimiento.

-Granger, ¿decías que eran inofensivos?- Susurró él.

Hermione miró hacia todos lados y pudo ver un hueco por donde podían tratar de escapar.

-Malfoy… vas a tener que correr lo más rápido que puedas.- Susurró. Y sin darle tiempo ni para procesarlo, tomó su mano y corrió entre los árboles del jardín, esquivando a las cartas que trataban inútilmente de atraparlos.

Corrieron rápidamente, tratando de no tropezar con los aros de criquet que estaban regados por todo el jardín, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño desfiladero, en cuyo fondo había un río de una sustancia que desde lejos parecía chocolate. La Gryffindor volteó hacia atrás y pudo ver al ejército de naipes que los perseguía.

-Tenemos que saltar.- Le ordenó suavemente.

-¿Estás loca?- Gritó Draco, mirando disimuladamente hacia atrás.- Si tu vida es tan patética que tienes instintos suicidas, no es mi culpa, Granger.

Hermione sintió una punzada al escuchar las burlas del Slytherin. Lo miró con frialdad inusitada y contestó.

-Mi vida no es patética.- Sus ojos escocían para contener las lágrimas, pero no iba a llorar frente a él.- Y si tenemos que saltar, es por que nos atraparán si no lo hacemos.

-Mierda.- Susurró Draco, sin poder evitar mirar los ojos brillantes de Granger. Sabía que su comentario le había afectado, y, sorpresivamente, eso no le causaba satisfacción. Miró nuevamente hacia atrás y vio que sus perseguidores se acercaban cada vez más.- Está bien.

-¿A la de tres?- Preguntó Hermione, tratando de reunir todo su valor.

-No hay tiempo.- Sin dejarle pensarlo, Malfoy la tomó de la cintura, la pegó a él y saltó con un movimiento rápido.

Hermione no podía pensar. Sentía el aire cortarle la piel y estaba tan cerca del Slytherin que podía escuchar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de -Malfoy, y sintió como él la apretaba también.

Por un momento, todo se volvió negro y un segundo después sintieron el duro golpe del suelo, en lugar del chapoteo que habían estado esperando. Hermione fue la primera en abrir los ojos y mirar alrededor.

Las luces tenues le hicieron comprender que estaban de nuevo en la biblioteca. Un quejido le hizo voltear a ver a Malfoy, que estaba junto a ella, quejándose en voz baja. Ella seguía aferrada a su pecho, y no hizo ademán de soltarse. Lo miró fijamente, hasta que sus ojos grises chocaron con los suyos.

-Granger, sé que soy _**irresistible**_, pero si me sigues agarrando así, me vas a dejar marcas.

Hermione lo soltó poco a poco, pero no comentó nada. No supieron cuanto estuvieron así, solo se quedaron en silencio hasta que Hermione habló por primera vez.

-Ya no tienes orejas ni bigotes, Malfoy.

-Y tú ya no eres rubia, Granger.- Contestó él, obviándolo.

Se enderezaron, pero sin cortar el contacto visual. Quedaron sentados en el piso, mirándose fijamente.

-Se hace tarde, y tenemos que terminar el trabajo para McGonagall.- Dijo ella.

-Si.- Susurró él, pero ninguno de los dos se movió, ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Lo siguiente que supieron fue que sus bocas estaban unidas en un beso suave y lento, que duró bastante tiempo. Sus labios se movían a un ritmo constante, mandando punzadas de energía a sus cerebros, que las amplificaba y las mandaba a todo el cuerpo. Hermione pasó sus brazos por la nuca de Draco, mientras él la llevaba una de sus manos a la cintura de la Gryffindor y otra a su mejilla.

Cuando se separaron, el silencio no era incómodo, como al principio, sino natural y exclusivo. Simplemente no tenían nada que agregar.

-¿Sabes algo, Granger? Tal vez los cuentos muggles no son solo patrañas, después de todo.- Susurró Draco en su oreja, disfrutando del pequeño golpe en el hombro que recibió de la chica.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall nunca pensó que su plan funcionaría tan bien. No solo había hecho que Draco Malfoy apreciara la literatura muggle, sino que además, había fomentado la interacción entre casas tan distintas como Gryffindor y Slytherin. No de la manera que ella había pensado, pero ¿qué más daba?

Y mientras se alejaba de la biblioteca con pasos silenciosos, pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, las historias muggles fueran más mágicas que las de su propio mundo.

* * *

_¡Hola! Uff, por fin lo terminé. Es el One-Shot más largo que he escrito, pero es que éste reot me encantó, y tenía que hacerlo. Espero que les haya gustado, fue un poco complicado, pero aquí está._

_En fin, nos vemos en la Tabla Tenebrosa, que por fin me aceptaron el claim, y me pondré a escribir en cuanto tenga tiempo. _

_¡Ja ne!_

_**¿Quieres salvar un gatito?**_

_**Da click aquí**_

**V**


End file.
